


Dowód na to, że Tony Stark ma serce

by RudeSumienie



Series: Tytan, złoto, fiołki i tarcza [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trauma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeSumienie/pseuds/RudeSumienie
Summary: Tony doskonale czuł pierwszy pąk kwiatu wyrastający w jego płucach, idealnie w miejscu gdzie Steve przyciskał go tarczą do skutej lodem ziemi.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tytan, złoto, fiołki i tarcza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Dowód na to, że Tony Stark ma serce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie445](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie445/gifts).



> Wracam do was z moim nowym tworem tym razem fandom, który osobiście kocham.  
> Tematyka tego opowiadania w dużej mierze opiera się o motyw choroby Hanahaki, która charakteryzuje się tym, że dotyka jedynie nieszczęśliwe zakochanych. Pojawia się wtedy kiedy dana osoba nie może znieść uczucia, którym darzy inną osobę. W płucach pojawiają się kwiaty, które oplatają korzeniami serce. Na samym początku wykasłuje się jedynie pojedyncze płatki, potem, choroba przybiera na sile. Im większe stadium tym gorsze objawy, pojawiają się główki kwiatów, łodygi a nawet korzenie. Osoba chora może przeżyć od kilku dni do nawet kilku lat. Wszystko zależy od uczucia jakim darzy swój obiekt westchnień. Istnieje jednak możliwość pozbycia się choroby. Pierwszym sposobem jest skomplikowany zabieg chirurgiczny mający na celu usunięcie korzeni kwiatów z płuc. Skutkuje to jednak tym, że osoba chora całkowicie zapomina o swoim obiekcie westchnień. Nie będzie już również w stanie odczuwać jakichkolwiek uczuć względem niego. Dlatego niewiele osób decyduje się na zabieg a zdecydowana większość z nich wybiera śmierć. Drugim sposobem jest odwzajemnione uczucie, którym obdarzony zostaje chory na Hanahaki.  
> W Polsce motyw choroby Hanahaki, nie jest zbyt popularny. Pomysł na to chodził mi po głowie od dłuższego czasu, bo Tony idealnie pasuje mi do osoby, która mogła by na nią zapaść. Naturalnym następstwem jest wybór Steve'a na jego obiekt westchnień.  
> Beta; Ja sama więc mogą pojawić się błędy i z góry proszę o wybaczenie!  
> Enjoy It!

  


Leżąc na zimnej, skutej lodem ziemi Tony Stark mógł myśleć tylko o bólu rozrywającym jego klatkę piersiową. Reaktor padł a zbroja była bezużyteczna i stała się jego więzieniem. Duszące uczucie nie pomagało w opanowaniu paniki. Niewielu wiedziało, że tak naprawdę Tony miał klaustrofobię, nigdy nikomu się do tego nie przyznał. Friday nie odpowiadała, nie miał nawet siły ruszyć ręką, a nieprzyjemne uczucie w klatce piersiowej narastało. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wątpił kim tak naprawdę był dla Steve’a Rogersa, kilka minut, może nawet godzin temu dostał odpowiedź. Leżenie na wznak i patrzenie w niebo nie dawało mu odpowiedzi, ile czasu minęło. 

_Jesteś śmieciem_ _Stark_ _._ Zaśmiał się gorzko do swoich własnych myśli, w końcu nigdy nie był nikim więcej. I może nawet lepiej by było, gdyby nikt go tu nie odnalazł, gdyby Friday nie sprowadziła posiłków. Zamknął oczy i wypuścił drżący oddech. To mogłoby być takie proste. Gdyby teraz mógł się z nią skontaktować, zakazały jej zdradzania jego lokalizacji. Zresztą i tak nie miał do kogo wracać. Został zupełnie sam. Steve odszedł zabierając ze sobą tych których uważał za przyjaciół. I chociaż nigdy oficjalnie by się do tego nie przyznał, traktował ich jak rodzinę, której nigdy nie miał. Cała idea Avengersów, której tyle poświęcił legła w gruzach. Jarvisa stracił już jakiś czas temu a to zabolało go mocniej niż był gotowy przyznać. Prawie jakby stracił ponownie członka rodziny. Rhodes na pewno nie będzie chciał go znać, skoro to przez niego stanie się kaleką. I oczywiście, tamten budynek, który zawalił się na Pepper, sam własnoręcznie wydobył spod niego jej kruche ciało. A wszystko to było jego winą, bo zachciało mu się walczyć o sprawę, która z góry i tak była przegrana. Stracił wszystko i nie miał już do czego wracać. W tym momencie, naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nikt go już nie znajdzie i może po prostu zamarznie tu w dawnej bazie Hydry w samym środku Syberii i nie będzie musiał mierzyć się z rzeczywistością nigdy więcej. Wtedy, mógłby nawet być zapamiętany jako bohater i być może nawet, ktoś zapłakał by szczerze nad jego grobem. 

* 

Powrót do codzienności nie był łatwy. Nagle zabrakło mu tego wszechobecnego harmideru, który zawsze towarzyszył obecności Avengersów. Całe dnie spędzał w swojej pracowni, starając się stworzyć idealne rozwiązane, aby chociaż tymczasowo, przywrócić Rhodes'owi Sprawność. Nie jadł i nie spał, zresztą wcale tego nie potrzebował, był w stanie wytrzymać pełne pięćdziesiąt trzy godziny bez snu a poza tym, kiedy tylko zamykał oczy widział zawiedziony wzrok Steve'a i czuł nacisk jego tarczy na sercu. Dni zlewały się w jedno, nie rozróżniał nocy od dnia, monotonię w końcu przerwało przybycie paczki. Tej cholernej paczki z telefonem i listem w środku. Kto tak w ogóle robi? Oczywiście, że pieprzony Kapitan Ameryka, Nowa Nadzieja Ameryki, Pierwszy Superbohater Ziemi. W przypływie wściekłości Tony cisnął paczką prosto w ścianę, bo cholera, ale on nie ma prawa tego robić. Nie może tak po prostu zrujnować mu całego życia a następnie jakby nigdy nic wysłać mu paczki z ofertą pomocy. Tego dnia Tony upił się do nieprzytomności, kolejnego również i jeszcze następnego, a paczka leżała zapomniana w kącie, w którym znalazła się, odkąd nią tam rzucił. Dopiero po tygodniu odważył się zajrzeć do niej jeszcze raz. Rozebrał telefon na części i złożył go z powrotem. Sam nie wiedział czego szuka. Ładunku wybuchowego, nadajnika GPS albo jakiejś cholernej pluskwy? Oczywiście nie znalazł nic takiego, z resztą, wysadzenie go na odległość byłoby poniżej godności cholernego Kapitana Ameryki, zawsze lepiej takie sprawy załatwiać osobiście. Na przykład wbijając mu pieprzoną tarczę prosto w serce. Dosłownie i w przenośni. 

Zawsze też istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś mógł się podszywać pod Steve'a, ale Tony zbyt dobrze znał jego charakter pisma, żeby pomylić go z jakimkolwiek innym, więc o ile ktoś nie porwał Rogersa i nie zmusił go do napisania listu i podesłania telefonu, to nie miał się czego obawiać. Jeśli ktoś go jednak porwał to Tony po prostu schowa ten telefon na najniższym piętrze Stark Tower i nie będzie się przejmował możliwym wybuchem. A już na pewno nie ma zamiaru ruszać na pomoc Żywej Legendzie. Skoro jest tak idealny i wspaniałomyślny to na pewno poradzi sobie z Hydrą albo innym dziadostwem. A jeśli nie to Falcon albo Wanda na pewno ruszą mu z pomocą i nie potrzebują do tego Iron Mana. Nawet jeśli im się to nie uda, to Tony'ego ani trochę to nie ruszy. Ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż pędzenie z pomocą pieprzonemu Rogersowi. 

Tony marszczy brwi spoglądając na telefon, cóż, nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić jeszcze raz, w końcu to jego wieża może pójść z dymem. I na pewno nie robi tego, żeby przekonać się czy Steve jest bezpieczny, po prostu za bardzo przywiązał się do wieży, a jej remont pochłonie spore koszta. Więc sprawdza jeszcze raz i znów nic nie znajduje. Usatysfakcjonowany wkłada więc telefon do pudełka i odstawia na biurku. 

\- Friday zdaj mi raporty o każdym pojawieniu się Kapitana Ameryki w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia - mówi, bo ciągle nie jest przekonany, a on naprawdę lubi swoją wieżę i nie chce ryzykować jej zawalenia, 

* 

Okazało się, że Tony jednak nie kocha swojej wieży aż tak bardzo. Przynajmniej nie na tyle, żeby w niej zostać. Po trzech miesiącach ma dość wszystkiego, a w szczególności natrętnych prezesów firm, którzy starają się z nim porozumieć. Nie spał od czterdziestu ośmiu godzin i czuje się otępiały, kiedy Happy podwozi go do jakiejś chatki w środku lasu, którą Stark kupił przed dwoma dniami. Dom jest duży i przestronny, posiada wszystko, czego Tony aktualnie potrzebuje. Łazienkę, kuchnię sypialnie i całkiem spory gabinet, który przerobi na warsztat, no i co najważniejsze nie ma wind. Tony może tylko trochę nabawił się awersji do ciasnych miejsc w których może zostać uwięziony, dlatego też przez ostatni czas pokonywał wszystkie piętra Stark Tower schodami. Do diabła, nie wiedział nawet, że coś takiego tam w ogóle było i dzięki ci panie za Friday, która go o tym uświadomiła. Kiedy więc stwierdził, że wieża jest dla niego zbyt duża i jest tam o wiele za dużo stopni, postanowił się przeprowadzić. A to, że wybrał najbardziej odosobnione miejsce jakie znalazł w okolicy, to oczywisty przypadek. Nie żeby kazał Friday szukać takiego specjalnie. Wzdycha przeciągle i krztusi się powietrzem, zza załzawionych oczu widzi jak Happy bacznie go obserwuje, ale zbywa go machnięciem ręki. Brakuje mu jeszcze tylko przewrażliwionego ochroniarza. 

\- Szefie nie wiem czy to… 

\- Och daj spokój Happy, zobacz tylko. Głusza, puszcza, las. O, a tam? Drzewa. Kto by mnie tutaj szukał? Tony Stark raczej nie kojarzy się z pustelnikiem - Happy obrzucił bystrym wzrokiem, dom opływający w luksusy. 

\- Nie nazwałbym tego… 

\- No więc sam widzisz. Nie masz się czym martwić, nikt mnie nie znajdzie. Zresztą, nawet jeśli, to mam ze sobą zbroję. - Tony postukał palcem w sam środek reaktora. 

\- Której nie użyłeś od czasu Syberii - Ton Happy'ego był szorstki i oskarżycielski, nie taki do jakiego przyzwyczajony był Stark, więc mimowolnie się spina. 

\- Semantyka. Po prostu nie działo się nic wymagającego mojej pomocy. No już, pomóż mi wnieść bagaże i zjeżdżaj Happy. Seksowna Cioteczka naszego pajączka nie będzie zadowolona, jeśli spóźnisz się na kolację. 

Widząc minę Happy'ego, szybko wyskoczył z samochodu. Naprawdę, brak snu dawał mu się już we znaki i nie marzył o niczym innym niż ciepłe łóżko i odrobina spokoju, którego nie zaznał od czasu wojny domowej. Happy posłusznie wyszedł za nim i pomógł mu wnieść bagaże. Nie było ich dużo, tylko dwie walizki z ubraniami i sprzętem, całą resztę potrzebnych rzeczy, kazał przywieźć już wczoraj. 

\- Spokojnie Happy, obiecuję, że będę meldował ci się codziennie, w porządku? - podnosi jedną z rąk a drugą kładzie na sercu i nie bacząc na krzywą minę Hogana posyła mu firmowy uśmiech Starków. - No już, już popatrz słowo skauta. 

\- Nigdy nie byłeś skautem szefie. 

\- A ty nigdy nie byłeś kucharzem, a jednak masz koszulę uwaloną sosem pomidorowym. 

Stark widzi jak Happy oblewa się rumieńcem czerwonym niczym piwonie i ignoruje ukłucie blisko serca. Zbywając kolejne komentarze Hogana wyprasza go z domu. Tony opada na fotel i ciężko przeciera dłońmi twarz. Jeszcze tylko chwila i to wszystko minie. W końcu gorzej być już nie może. Śmieje się gorzko i wznosi toast do własnych myśli. 

* 

Tony lubi swój nowy dom. Największym atutem jego posiadania jest to, że nikt, poza Happym oczywiście, nie wie, gdzie go szukać. Z resztą Hogan jest tak miły, że nie truje mu dupy aż tak często. Z reguły wystarczają mu telefony i smsy od Tony’ego. Pojawia się raz na jakiś czas, żeby sprawdzić czy jego szef ciągle żyje, zaopatruje lodówkę w podstawowe składniki i znika w kierunku, z którego przybył. Tony myśli, że ten kierunek ma wiele wspólnego z łóżkiem gorącej cioci pajączka, sądząc po malinkach, które Hogan stara się ukryć. 

Poza tym, jest tu cicho, ale to inny rodzaj ciszy. Nie ten sam przytłaczający pustką i bólem, co w wieży Avengersów. Ta cisza go uspokaja, może skupić się na dokończeniu wszystkich projektów, które ma w planach i jeśli dalej tak pójdzie, uda mu się zaopatrzyć firmę w pomysły na najbliższe kilka lat, wprowadzi parę modyfikacji do zbroi i kostiumów. Prace nad ulepszoną wersją egzoszkieletu dla Rhodesa również zmierzają raczej w tym dobrym kierunku. Poza tym Tony ma jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia. 

Przede wszystkim musi sprawdzić tego najemnika, który ostatnio zaczął kręcić się przy Spidermanie. Gość jest mocno podejrzany i wcale nie podoba się Tony’emu, ale póki się nie narzuca Peterowi, jest w stanie go zdzierżyć. Zwłaszcza, że przynajmniej pajączek ma dodatkową ochronę. Co nie zmienia Faktu, że jeden palec położony nie w tym miejscu co trzeba i Deadpool na zawsze się z nim pożegna, nawet mimo swojej zdolności regeneracji. Nikt nie zrobi krzywdy jego dzieciakowi. 

Teraz jednak Tony pozwala sobie chwilę odpocząć wpatrując się w zachód słońca odbijający się w tafli jeziora. I nawet jeśli jego ramiona odrobinę przy tym drżą, ciągle jest dobrze. 

* 

Obudził go dzwonek. I jasne, że chce go zignorować, oczywiście że tak. Ale to cholerstwo ciągle dzwoni, mimo, że każe Friday odrzucić połączenie. Podnosi więc głowę z poduszki i sięga, szukając po omacku źródła dźwięku. Blask Reaktora oświetla jego ciasną sypialnię, więc jasny ekran jego telefonu nie jest takim szokiem. Większym jest to, że jednak nie dzwoni, mimo tego, że ciągle słyszy tą upierdliwą muzyczkę. Parę minut Zajmuje mu zrozumienie co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Serce zamiera mu na chwilę w piersi po czym zaczyna bić ze zdwojoną siłą i Tony tylko trochę ma wrażenie, że obija się przy tym o reaktor łukowy. Sięga po ten drugi telefon schowany bezpiecznie w szufladzie nocnej szafki, zaraz obok łóżka. Ukryty, ale jednocześnie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Waha się, bo oczywiście, że tak. Jak ma się nie wahać, skoro nie mają kontaktu od tak długiego czasu, sam nie wie czy to dobry pomysł, ale to telefon awaryjny, więc coś musiało się stać. Co prawda, Steve napisał, że to on ma dzwonić, jeśli jednak coś się stało, nie może tego tak zostawić. W końcu jest Tonym Starkiem, miliarderem, playboyem i filantropem. Jest pieprzonym Iron Manem i oczywiście, że nie boi się odebrać tego cholernego telefonu. Przełyka ciężko z całych sił starając się ignorować to palące uczucie w przełyku i naciska zieloną słuchawkę na klawiaturze staromodnego telefonu. 

\- Tony, dzięki bogu. - Słyszy drżący głos w słuchawce i nie może już dłużej ignorować tego bólu, który w nim narasta. - Tak się bałem, nie odbierałeś, a wieża... 

To dla niego za dużo, rozłącza się jednym szybkim ruchem i naprawdę stara się dobiec do łazienki, ale mniej więcej po zrobieniu trzeciego kroku wie, że mu się to nie uda. Lekko się zatacza i pada na kolana a palące uczucie w gardle się nasila. Stara się przełknąć, żeby jakoś się go pozbyć, ale zaczyna się dusić. Czuje łzy napływające mu do oczu i obraz rozmywa mu się przed oczami. Tony się krztusi, oczywiście, że tak, ponieważ pieprzone kwiaty torują sobie drogę prosto przez jego gardło a już dawno przekroczył moment, kiedy były to tylko same płatki. Walczy z odruchem wsadzenia sobie palców do ust i wyrwania kwiatów, wie, że to tylko pogorszy i tak nieuniknione. Czeka więc cierpliwie krztusząc się, aż kwiaty w końcu przedrą się przez jego gardło, ocierając jedynie co jakiś czas łzy z policzków. Kiedy w końcu wykasłuje z siebie cztery czerwono-fioletowe fiołki i wyciera krew z ust zanosi się pustym śmiechem, któremu wtóruje ciągle nieustający dzwonek telefonu. 

Hanahaki. Choroba kwiecistych płuc, głupców i marzycieli. Choroba nieodwzajemnionej miłości. 

Cóż wygląda na to, że Tony Stark jednak ma serce. 

Tony doskonale czuł pierwszy pąk kwiatu wyrastający w jego płucach. Idealnie w miejscu, gdzie Steve przyciskał go tarczą do skutej lodem ziemi. Nie, żeby nie zdawał sobie sprawy wcześniej, co czuł do Steve’a, ale do tamtej pory jakoś sobie z tym radził. Łatwo można było okiełznać te uczucia, nawet jeśli codziennie mijał go na korytarzu. Spychał je w najczarniejszy kąt podświadomości i czasem nawet udawało mu się nie myśleć o tych cudownych mięśniach poruszających się pod obcisłymi T-Shirtami. Jego zgubą był dzień, w którym okazało się, że Rogers jest dosłownie tym bohaterem wprost z dziecięcych marzeń, ściągającym z drzew zagubione kociaki. Kiedy spotykasz swojego idola z dzieciństwa, ciężko jest mu się oprzeć, nawet jeśli ten traktuje cię chłodno i z dystansem. Szczególnie jeśli do tego ma flagowy tyłek Ameryki. I nie, Tony nie był ani nastolatką, ani marzycielem i ani przez sekundę nie liczył, że to wszystko może być jego. Myślał jednak, że osiągnęli chociaż coś na kształt porozumienia i przyjaźni. Dlatego tak bardzo bolało, kiedy nie wysłuchał nawet do końca jego planu, który owszem miał luki, ale gdyby trzymali się razem, dali by radę temu zaradzić. Wtedy na Syberii, kiedy leżał przyciśnięty do ziemi tarczą i dusił się, po raz pierwszy pomyślał, jak potoczyłoby się to wszystko, jeśli mieliby coś więcej. Jeśli jakimś cudem Rogers mógłby być jego, może chociaż wtedy spróbowałby go zrozumieć. Może on sam nie zareagowałby tak źle na wieść o tym co zrobił Barnes i nie znajdowałby się teraz w tym miejscu, ocierając krew z popękanych ust. 

Ale, życie to nie pieprzona komedia romantyczna i Tony wie to lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Co noc, kiedy zasypia przed oczami ma wykrzywioną złością twarz Steve'a i obrzydzenie malujące się w tych niebieskich oczach. 

Tony czuje się świetnie, kiedy w końcu może odetchnąć. Kwiaty są coraz większe i doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak niewiele czasu mu pozostało. I to nie tak, że nie rozważał operacji, oczywiście, że to robił, ale tak naprawdę tego nie chce. Lepiej czuć cokolwiek niż nie czuć kompletnie nic, nie jest pewny jak poradziłby sobie, gdyby te wszystkie emocje odeszły, skoro od tak dawna stanowią sporą część jego życia. Z resztą, nigdy nie twierdził, że nie jest egoistą i zwyczajnie nie chce nie czuć nic do Rogersa. To też nie tak, że ktokolwiek za nim zatęskni. Może poza Rhodesem, Tony jest praktycznie pewny, że jego jedyny przyjaciel, będzie sobie wyrzucał to, że niczego nie zauważył. Może jednak jest odrobinę sukinsynem, że w taki sposób chce uciec od problemów i zostawić go samego, ale z drugiej strony nikt nie spodziewa się po nim niczego innego. Zbiera się w sobie i podnosi się z podłogi, po drodze zabiera fiołki, które ciska prosto do kosza na śmieci, innego pożytku z nich nie ma. 

Kiedy spogląda w lustro krzywi się sam do siebie. Gdyby Pepper zobaczyła go w takim stanie miałby nieźle przejebane. Podkrążone oczy, popękane usta, krew ściekająca mu ciągle po podbródku i szara cera. Przynajmniej nie musi pozować do żadnych magazynów i uczestniczyć w balach charytatywnych. Bez plotek by się nie obyło, ale na szczęście większość z tych objawów ostateczni może zrzucić na zatrucie palladem z reaktora łukowego. Oczywiście ten problem rozwiązał już dawno temu, ale nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć, w końcu to idealne alibi, z którego nie ma zamiaru rezygnować. Przemywa twarz i lekko chwiejnym krokiem wraca do sypialni, przeklina w myślach, kiedy ciągle słyszy tą denerwującą muzyczkę. Przez chwilę rozważa ewentualne konsekwencje zignorowania dzwonka, ale wizja Avengersów pojawiających się w jego domu skutecznie go od tego odwleka. Siada więc na łóżku i jednym ruchem odbiera pieprzony telefon siląc się na swój najlepszy ton. 

\- Och, Steve miło cię słyszeć! Jak twoje wakacje z dala od błysku fleszy? 

\- Tony, co ty na wszystkich świętych wyprawiasz? 

\- Aktualnie sprawdzamy miękkość materaca pod moim tyłkiem. 

\- Tony! Czy możesz być poważny chociaż przez pięć sekund?! 

\- Steve, Steve… Poważny to moje drugie imię, jeśli mi nie wierzysz, zawsze możesz sprawdzić to osobiście. Jestem pewny, że materac wytrzyma - mruczy i ignoruje kłucie w klatce piersiowej które z minuty na minutę się nasila - Coś się stało? Wielki Kapitan Ameryka potrzebuje pomocy Iron Mana? Jeśli tak musisz dać mi chwilę. Właśnie przerwałeś mi naprawdę gorącą sesję z moją… 

\- Zamknij się! Po Prostu zamknij. Mogłem się domyślić, że wszystko z tobą w porządku w końcu najgorszych diabeł nigdy nie zabiera. 

I tyle. Ich pierwsza rozmowa od pięciu miesięcy. Irytujący dźwięk przerwanego połączenia odbija się Tony’emu echem w głowie jeszcze długo po tym, kiedy Steve się rozłączył. Wie, że tak będzie dla nich lepiej, już czuje zresztą kolejną falę kwiatów torujących sobie drogę przez jego gardło, mimo to pozwala sobie na chwilę przytłoczyć się temu pieprzonemu uczuciu pustki. 

\- Cholernie poważnie chciałbym, żebyś sprawdził ten materac Rogers. - szepcze w ciemność i po raz pierwszy, odkąd się tu przeprowadził, nie czuje się w porządku. 

* 

Następnego ranka już wie co wprawiło Rogersa w panikę. Kiedy Friday pokazuje mu zrujnowaną wieżę Avengersów, Tony nie jest pewien co czuje. Dziwnie jest patrzeć na coś, co kiedyś było twoim domem, a teraz jest jedynie stertą gruzu po środku Nowego Jorku. Z tego co powiedziała mu jego sztuczna inteligencja, Doom i jego roboty postanowiły wykorzystać czasową niedyspozycję Tony’ego i zniszczyć wieżę razem z nim w środku. Pierwsze co zrobił Tony, kiedy się o tym dowiedział, to wykonanie telefonu do Petera, żeby przekonać się czy jest cały. I być może ten jego cały najemnik jest odrobinę przydatny, skoro odciągnął go od tego całego bajzlu i nie pozwolił go rozszarpać Doombotom. Nie, żeby Tony nie wierzył w swojego pajączka, ale dodatkowa para rąk, która zna się na rzeczy nie zaszkodzi. Później Tony zadzwonił do Happy'ego i kategorycznie zakazał mu pokazywania się w tej okolicy _._ W normalnych okolicznościach, Tony wbiłby się w strój Iron Mana i poleciał skopać dupę Doomowi, ale te okoliczności ani trochę nie były normalne. Każe więc Friday ukryć ich lokalizację i wyłączyć wszystkie telewizory w domu, odkąd na każdym kanale pokazują jego zrujnowaną wieżę i debatują nad tym, dlaczego Iron Man się nie pokazuje. 

Świadomość, że Steve się martwi nie pomaga. Rozprasza go przez cały dzień a poranione od ciągłego wyrywania kwiatów gardło pali. Z resztą Tony ma wrażenie, że kwiaty z niego szydzą. 

_Nie jesteś wystarczająco dobry dla niego_ _Stark_ _. Odpuść_ _sobie,_ _póki jeszcze nie zniszczyłeś mu życia. Zasługujesz na wszystko, co cię spotkało._ Zdają się krzyczeć i Tony nie ma siły już tego ignorować, dlatego wyrzuca wszystkie przed dom, nie kłopocząc się nawet otwieraniem kubła. 

Mijają może dwa dni zanim telefon rozdzwania się ponownie, Tony nie jest do końca pewny, bo naprawdę ciężko stwierdzić, ile czasu minęło, kiedy w pomieszczeniu nie ma okien. Przeciera zmęczone oczy i debatuje nad tym, ile złego może wnieść do jego życia ponowne odebranie telefonu. Najchętniej zakopał by go w ogrodzie, tak żeby go nie słyszeć, bo naprawdę ciężko jest zignorować świadomość, że Steve się o niego martwi. Gdyby Tony nie miał na nazwisko Stark, stwierdziłby nawet, że odrobinę go to cieszy, ale zaraz potem główki kwiatów, torują się drogę przez jego gardło po raz kolejny i przypomina sobie od czego to wszystko się zaczęło. Zostawia więc dzwoniący telefon w warsztacie i wychodzi. O wiele łatwiej jest coś ignorować, gdy nie ma się tego w zasięgu ręki. 

* 

Kiedy Tony mdleje po raz pierwszy prawdopodobnie ma to związek bardziej z przepracowaniem i brakiem snu, niż z Hanahaki. Niemniej jednak właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę dociera do niego, że umrze w samotności. I ta świadomość naprawdę nie jest przyjemna. Kiedy więc zbiera się z zimnej kuchennej podłogi, wydaje polecenie Friday, żeby po jego śmierci zawiadomiła Happy'ego i wysłała list do Petera i Rhodes'a. Jego lista osób, z którymi chce się pożegnać jest przerażająco krótka i to kolejna rzecz, która uderza go tego dnia. Nagle dociera do niego, ile tak naprawdę czasu mu zostało i zalewa go fala paniki. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie myślał o tym w tym kontekście. Zastanawia się, ile tak naprawdę osób pojawiłoby się na jego pogrzebie, czy przyszli by Avengersi, Fury, pracownicy jego firmy. Czy przyszedłby Steve. I Tony naprawdę nie jest sadystą, ale zastanawia się, czy Rogers patrzyłby na niego tak jak wtedy na Syberii, czy w jego oczach pojawiłoby się coś miękkiego, coś na kształt sympatii. Ostatecznie decyduje, że jest zbyt wcześnie na tak smętne myśli, ale to nic czego nie zmieniłby alkohol. W końcu ostatnio całkiem nieźle się dogadują. 

\- Sir, telefon do pana. 

\- Połącz. I oblicz mi procentową moc reaktora przy maksymalnym obciążeniu na tylny napęd. Zrób symulację i przedstaw mi ją w trzech wersjach warunkowych. 

\- Oczywiście, sir. 

Tony otarł czoło zostawiając na nim smugę czarnego smaru i sięgnął po szklankę z Rumem. Ten dzień zdecydowanie nie zaczął się najlepiej, ale od dobrej godziny posuwa się z pracą do przodu, co odrobinę poprawia mu humor. 

\- Happy, co cię sprowadza mój cudny aniele stróżu? 

\- Tony, do cholery! 

Tony krztusi się alkoholem, bo to wcale nie brzmi jak głos Happy'ego, tylko jak ten należący do bardzo wkurzonego Rogersa. I jeśli się nie myli to ma poważne kłopoty, ponieważ, każdy wie, że Kapitan Ameryka nie przeklina, a jeśli już to robi, to znaczy, że ktoś ma bardzo, ale to bardzo przechlapane. A wszystko wskazuje na to, że tym kimś obecnie jest Tony. Robi szybki rachunek sumienia i nie znajduję niczego, co mogłoby sprowadzić na niego gniew Rogersa w ostatnich dniach. Żadnych wybuchów, skandali i zbroi, nawet żadnych wybuchających zbroi. Nie polował też ostatnio na zabójcę swojej matki z mózgiem wypranym przez międzynarodową organizację przestępczą, który tak się składa, jest najlepszym przyjacielem Kapitana Ameryki. Zasycha mu w ustach i jest bliski ataku paniki, gdyby parę godzin temu nie wyrzucił z siebie czterech wiązanek kwiatów, właśnie wypluwał by kolejne. 

\- Możesz mi łaskawie odpowiedzieć? 

\- Yhm… - z głośników słychać głośne parsknięcie 

\- Yhm?! Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? Tony do jasnej cholery! Próbuje się do ciebie dodzwonić od dwóch dni! Od dwóch pieprzonych dni! czy ty w ogóle widziałeś wieżę? Wiesz co ja myślałem, że… Oczywiście, że nie. Nie myślałeś o tym co mogą czuć inni 

\- To ty byłeś tym, który odszedł - wyrywa mu się mimowolnie - Nie jestem ci nic winien, absolutnie nic i nawet jeśli bym tam zginął to nie powinno cię to obchodzić. 

Zapada cisza, ta z rodzaju tych nieprzyjemnych, kiedy powiedziane zostało za dużo i jednocześnie za mało. Tony stoi po środku pracowni niezdolny do chociażby ruchu. Chciałby powiedzieć, że telefon Steve'a nie zrobił na nim wrażenia. Chciałby, żeby to była prawda. Oczywiście, że mógł zablokować jego numer, ale nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Nie spodziewałby się, że po tym wszystkim Steve tak uporczywie będzie szukał z nim kontaktu. Może też nie zrobił tego, dlatego, że w głębi serca chciał, żeby zadzwonił, żeby pamiętał, żeby się o niego martwił. 

_Powiedz coś. Cokolwiek._ Myśli zaciskając palce kurczowo na francuskim kluczu. 

\- Przepraszam. - Słyszy tylko i Steve się rozłącza. 

To nie jest tym, co pragnął usłyszeć Tony i ma ochotę krzyczeć _Nie zostawiaj mnie, Zostań,_ i _Proszę, proszę, pozwól mi cię kochać tylko odrobinę._ Cisza, która zapada w pomieszczeniu jest przytłaczająca. Prawie dzwoni mu uszach i nagle czuje kolejne kwiaty przedzierające się przez jego gardło. Tony ma wrażenie, że to nigdy się nie skończy. 

* 

Sam nie wie jak to się dzieje, kiedy dwa dni później wystukuje smsa do Steve’a z tego staromodnego telefonu. 

“Nie było mnie tam, kiedy wieża się zawaliła” 

“W porządku” dostaje w odpowiedzi a zaraz potem “dziękuję” 

I Tony myśli, że dla tych paru słów jest w stanie wytrzymać to duszące uczucie w płucach. 

Potem sytuacja powtarza się parokrotnie. Steve wysyła do niego co jakiś czas parę nic nieznaczących słów takich jak “Cholernie tu gorąco” albo “Nigdy nie widziałem tak wielkich komarów” A Tony nawet nie śmie pytać, gdzie jest to “tam”. Zamiast tego odpisuje mu, jak wcale nie tęskni za miejskim powietrzem i że łączenie obwodów ręcznie jest cholernie męczące. A Steve nigdy nie pyta i wydaje się, że smsy to jedyna forma komunikacji, która nie prowadzi ich do kłótni. 

Pewnego razu Steve pisze jednak “Dlaczego Iron Man się nie pojawia?” A Tony nie odpisuje mu przez trzy dni. I to wcale nie tak, że nie chciał odpowiedzieć, ale miał za dużo pracy. Obwody w końcu nie połączą się same, a repulsory nie skalibrują. I nie żeby nie ufał Friday na tyle, żeby pozwolić jej to zrobić, ale jednak czuje się pewniej, kiedy może zrobić to sam. Steve nie naciska i kiedy kolejny raz odczytuje wiadomość od niego, ten informuje go jak bardzo nieprzewidywalne są małpy. Tony myśli, że nigdy do tej pory to nie było tak proste. 

Kiedy telefon dzwoni po raz pierwszy od tamtego feralnego razu, Stark jest bliski zignorowania dzwonka, ale wie, że wtedy najprawdopodobniej Steve już by się nie odezwał. Więc przełyka palące uczucie i sięga po niego z wahaniem. Naciska zieloną słuchawkę i słyszy jedynie świszczący odgłos, czegoś co brzmi jak śpiew ptaków. Przez dłuższy czas żaden z nich się nie odzywa, a Tony zaczyna usypiać dziwnie uspokojony. 

Sytuacja powtarza się parę dni z rzędu aż w końcu pewnego dnia nie wytrzymuje. 

\- Wiedziałeś, że z dala od miasta niebo jest bardziej gwieździste? 

\- Tak 

Tylko tyle. I Tony nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gdzieś tam Steve może właśnie je widzieć. 

\- Jesteś bezpieczny? - Pyta, chociaż nie zamierzał. 

\- Jest tu sporo gwiazd, Tony. 

Stark przymyka oczy dręczony niepewnością. 

* 

\- Nawet nie wiesz jaką mam ochotę na pizzę. 

\- Poproś spadającą gwiazdę Steve, może ci ją podaruje. - I nie dodaje, że sam osobiście kupiłby mu wszystkie pizze świata. 

\- Może. 

Strak z każdym dniem jest bliski podania mu swojego adresu i zaproponowania azylu. Bo na prawdę, co to za miejsce, w którym Steve nie może kupić sobie pizzy? Powstrzymuje się jednak, konkretnie robi to jego odbicie w lustrze. Tony wie, że nie zostało mu dużo czasu, nawet stary podkład Pepper, który znalazł w swoich rzeczach nie jest w stanie zamaskować cieni pod jego oczami. Siedzi więc cicho i w głowie układa plany przenośnej maszyny do produkowania pizzy. Jest praktycznie pewny, że dałby radę umieścić coś takiego w walizce. 

* 

\- Potrafię o siebie zadbać. - Warczy cicho 

\- Owszem, nikt tego nie kwestionuje. 

\- Właśnie pytałeś czy mój dom ciągle stoi. 

\- Używałeś mikrofali, Tony. 

\- Och daj spokój wysadziłem ją tylko raz z resztą złożyłem potem z powrotem i działała o wiele lepiej. - Steve parska 

\- Nie podgrzewała już wtedy posiłków tylko robiła kawę. 

\- No właśnie. Mówię, że działała lepiej. 

\- Tak, Tony. 

Siedzi oparty o kafle łazienki zaraz po ataku kaszlu. Ściera z ust strużki krwi i myśli, że to jest najbliższe temu czego tak bardzo pragnie. Kiedy zamknie oczy może udawać, że jest idealnie. Tony żałuje, że nie ma tego na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ale jest dobrze, lepiej niż było. Przynajmniej przez chwile. 

Rozmawiali od kilku tygodni choć Tony wyczekiwał tych krótkich chwil, czuł się coraz gorzej. Nieraz musiał rozłączać się w trakcie, bo kaszel męczył go tak mocno, że Steve robił się podejrzliwy. Nie zająknął się jednak nawet słowem na ten temat, najprawdopodobniej nie chcąc zniszczyć ich kruchego porozumienia. I chociaż za każdym razem, kiedy Tony nie rozłączył się na czas albo się zapomniał. Mruczał coś jak _cholerne pyłki_ albo _kto robi tą czekoladę, zbyt łatwo jest się tym zakrztusić, powinienem ich pozwać_. W głębi duszy Tony wie, że Steve mu nie wierzy i czasem nawet ma nadzieję, że zapyta. Wtedy mógłby mu powiedzieć całą prawdę i ta historia skończyłaby się jak we wszystkich filmach. Tony jednak nie ma zbyt wielkiego szczęścia do szczęśliwych zakończeń. 

* 

Siły opuszczają go akurat wtedy, gdy projekt egzoszkieletu Rhodes'a jest całkowicie ukończony. Prawdopodobnie, powinien za to dziękować któremuś z tych bogów z kiepskim poczuciem humoru, który nad nim czuwa. Kiedy tym razem mdleje jest praktycznie pewny, że to już zasługa choroby. Pech chciał, że przy tym uderza głową w kant stołu i budzi się w całkiem sporej kałuży krwi. Wzdycha przeciągle, bo to nie jest nic czego by się nie spodziewał. I tak wytrzymał całkiem długo, w założeniach dawał sobie maksymalnie pięć miesięcy. Tymczasem minęło całe pół roku. Wie też, że ciągłe rozmowy z Rogersem raczej nie poprawiały jego stanu, ale nie mógł ich sobie odmówić. Z wielkim wysiłkiem podnosi się i opiera plecami o nogę stołu warsztatowego. Potrzebuje chwili, żeby dostać się stamtąd do łóżka. Przezornie wybrał jednopiętrowy dom. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później schody staną się ciężarem. Kiedy w końcu dowleka się do łóżka jest cały lepki od potu. Pada jedynie na materac znajdując najmniej bolesną pozycję i niespodziewanie dla siebie samego wymiotuje kwiatami. Część z nich ma nawet korzenie. Nie jest to zbyt dobry znak. Zamyka oczy i liczy na to, że ten cholerny świat chociaż na chwile przestanie mu wirować przed oczami. Ostatnim o czym myśli przed zaśnięciem jest fakt, że ciągle nie chce umierać. 

Jest cholernie świadom każdego dźwięku jaki wydaje z siebie telefon, ale nie odbiera, bo wie, że tym razem nie dałby rady udawać. Nie jest w stanie wytrzymać bez kaszlu kilku minut. Nie chce nawet myśleć o tym, co teraz robi Steve. Jest zbyt bliski błagania, żeby Rogers do niego przyjechał i po prostu chwile z nim posiedział. Nie ufa swoim ustom więc ostatkiem sił wyciąga baterię z tego ustrojstwa i myśli, że to najlepsze co może w tym momencie zrobić dla Steve'a. Tony nie chce, żeby Kapitan myślał, że to przez niego. Z takim postanowieniem zapada w niespokojny sen. 

* 

Budzi go trzask, gdzieś pomiędzy snem a jawą. Coś uderza o podłogę i Tony nie wie co się dzieje, ale naprawdę, jedyne czego chcę to spać. Przynajmniej, kiedy śpi nie wymiotuje kwiatami. Nie ma nawet siły podnieść głowy, żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Przytłumione głosy dobiegają zza drzwi jego sypialni i ma ochotę krzyknąć, aby ten ktoś się zamknął, bo na prawdę, ale niektórzy ludzie chcą umrzeć w spokoju. Wtedy taki sam trzask powtarza się gdzieś bliżej i owiewa go podmuch zimnego powietrza, Tony drży na całym ciele, ale nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu, żeby temu zaradzić. Ktoś coś mówi, nie potrafi jednak rozróżnić słów. W końcu coś zimnego i twardego wbija mu się między łopatki i ktoś krzyczy mu coś prosto do ucha. Otwiera zaledwie jedno oko, ale tyle wystarczy, żeby świat zawirował mu przed oczami i na prawdę ma dość. Niech ta cholerna choroba wykończy go szybciej. Nikt nie mówił mu, że to trwa tak długo. Jęczy cicho i zamyka oko z powrotem czuje szarpnięcie za włosy i ktoś gwałtownie ściąga go z łóżka. Jedynym co Tony może zrobić w takiej sytuacji, jest zwymiotowanie wprost pod siebie, za co obrywa w twarz. Syczy cicho i się nie podnosi. Może ten ktoś pomyśli, że już nie żyje i sobie pójdzie a Tony będzie mógł w spokoju skończyć to co zaczął. Umieranie w czyimś towarzystwie nagle przestało brzmieć tak dobrze. Kiedy go podnoszą myśli tylko o tym, że to nie te ramiona, które miały trzymać go w tym momencie. 

* 

Ciosy spadają jeden za drugim i okej Tony myślał, że przyjdzie mu umrzeć w trochę spokojniejszych okolicznościach. Nie przewidział w swoim planie tylko pierdolonych niedobitków Hydry i tego, że go porwą. Oczywiście, najpierw naszprycowali go lekami, które ściągnęły go z powrotem z tego radosnego miejsca, w którym się znajdował tylko po to, żeby potem go torturować i wydobyć z niego informacje. Tony oczywiście uparcie powtarza, że nic nie wie, bo to prawda, nie wie nawet jaki mają dzień. Poza tym wypadł z obiegu. Jego zbroja leży w warsztacie nie używana od pieprzonych sześciu miesięcy. O to też pytają, _dlaczego jej nie używasz_ _Stark_ _?_ A on nie odpowiada. Nawet kiedy trzymają go w ciemnej ciasnej celi nie wydobywa z siebie nic poza jękami, które są odpowiedzią na siniaki i otarcia. Nie da im po sobie poznać czego się boi. W końcu jest Iron Manem. Nawet bez zbroi. 

Nie wie, ile go trzymają. W celi nie ma okien, a tym bardziej zegarów. Nawet posiłki jak przypuszcza Tony podawane są nieregularnie, nie żeby w ogóle je jadł. Aż tak go jeszcze nie popieprzyło. Nie ufa im i jedyne z czego skwapliwie korzysta to ten garnek wody przynoszony wraz z każdą tacą. Tony przypuszcza zresztą, że leki, którymi go szprycują hamują jego apetyt, ponieważ nie czuje głodu ani trochę. 

Mija trochę czasu zanim półgłówki z Hydry orientują się, że nie dadzą rady nic z niego wyciągnąć. Dają mu spokój i Tony przypuszcza tylko, że to cisza przed burzą. Kiedy w końcu zakładają mu worek na głowę i wloką go przez ciemne korytarze. domyśla się, że miał rację. Niezbyt delikatnie sadzają go na fotelu i Tony nie może powstrzymać cichego jęku. Worek zostaje zerwany z jego głowy i natychmiast oślepia go zbyt jasne światło. 

\- Przydaj się na coś śmieciu i wyglądaj tak żałośnie jak to robisz. 

\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem sardynko. - Bo to nie jego wina, że koleś wygląda jak przerośnięta wersja ryby okej? Za to stwierdzenie obrywa prosto w pęknięte, jak przypuszcza, żebra. 

Skądś dochodzi go cichy syk. I kiedy podnosi głowę tylko odrobinę widzi przed sobą mały ekranik, a na nim przerażoną twarz Nataszy. Próbuje uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, ale najprawdopodobniej przypomina to bardziej grymas bólu, sądząc po tym jak komicznie rozszerzają się jej oczy. 

\- Agentko Romanow cóż za niespodzianka. Spodziewałem się raczej, Kapitana Rogersa. 

\- Steve jest w tym momencie nieosiągalny, Narrow. - Natasza mówi powoli, ostrożnie dobierając każde słowo, nie spuszczając przy tym Tony’ego z oczu. 

\- Szkoda. Chciałem, żeby zobaczył jak zabawiamy się z jego Kumplem - Tony zarabia dwa uderzenia w twarz i jest pewny że tym razem sobie na nie nie zasłużył.- Przemyśleliście naszą propozycję? 

\- Obawiam się, że nie jesteśmy w stanie spełnić tych warunków. - Mówi z lekko wyczuwalnym wahaniem w głosie. 

\- Szkoda. - jego obrzydliwy rechot dociera prosto do wrażliwych uszu Starka - I jak rozumiem, zdajecie sobie sprawę, że to wiąże się ze śmiercią tego tutaj? - Tony znów obrywa, naprawdę, koleś powinien zainwestować w worek treningowy. Pomogłoby mu to zapanować nad gniewem. 

Natasza nie odpowiada i Tony sam nie wie co czuje. Nie wie, jak przekazać jej, że jest dobrze, w porządku, bo cokolwiek im zaproponowali to i tak nie jest warte tych dodatkowych dni życia dla niego. Bo Tony umrze i doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, nic mu już nie pomoże. Zamyka oczy i zmusza się do tego wysiłku, żeby pomyśleć. Jest Tonym Starkiem do cholery. Pieprzonym Iron Manem. I jest coś co może zrobić na pewno, żeby pokazać im, że jest w porządku, że nie ma sensu się już nim martwić. I nagle wie. Więc spogląda w te czujne oczy Nataszy które błądzą po jego twarzy i myśli. 

Myśli o tym jak pierwszy kwiat kiełkował w jego piersi, wtedy na Syberii. Chociaż teraz uważa, że tak naprawdę był już tam o wiele dłużej. Mniej więcej od momentu, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył ten szczery uśmiech Steve'a Rogersa. A może nawet jeszcze dłużej, może wtedy, kiedy już jako dziecko słuchał o jego przygodach. Myśli o Steve, który jest wkurzony, bo cholera, ale nikt nie wygląda tak gorąco jak Rogers, kiedy drze się na nich, że zrobili jakiś błąd, że się narazili i oczywiście tylko on przy tym potrafi nie użyć takich słów jak _spierdoliliście,_ i _co to do kurwy nędzy miało być._ Myśli o tym jak Steve wygląda zaraz po treningu i jak jego ręce cholernie zręcznie obsługują to przerośnięte Frisbee. I o tym jednym razie, kiedy Steve patrzył na niego z takim wyrazem twarzy, którego do dzisiaj nie rozgryzł. Wtedy, kiedy spadł z nieba zaraz po ataku Chitauri. 

I to wystarcza, Tony czuje, jak fiołki torują sobie drogę przez jego gardło. Spuszcza wzrok, bo cholera, ale nie chce widzieć współczucia na twarzy Nataszy i zaczyna się dusić. To nie jest łatwe, kiedy jest się przywiązanym do krzesła ze skrępowanymi rękami. Więc Tony pozwala łzom spływać po jego policzkach. I oczywiście, że dostaje w żebra i twarz od tego dupka z Hydry, ale teraz nawet nie zwraca na to uwagi. Jego gardło zbyt boli, żeby zauważyć te ciosy i kiedy w końcu wykrztusiła z siebie wiązankę czerwono-fioletowych fiołków i obrywa w twarz, myśli, że jest okej. Chociaż raz w ciągu ostatniego czasu zrobił coś dobrego. Porywacz targa go za włosy i podnosi go tak, że patrzy prosto w przerażone oczy Nataszy. 

\- Sama widzisz. Długo nie pociągnie. Decydujcie się szybko, bo w takim tempie tutaj zdechnie - I do Tony'ego dociera, że tak naprawdę to nie ma znaczenia, bo oni i tak będą chcieli go ratować. Może nawet Narrow to wszystko zaplanował, żeby ktoś zobaczył w jak kiepskim jest stanie. I oczywiście, że jest zły. Kolejny raz coś spierdolił, nie potrafi nawet dobrze umrzeć. 

\- Och, Tony… 

Zamyka oczy, bo nie chce widzieć współczucia u kogokolwiek. Wciąga powietrze nosem i zastanawia się, kiedy aż tak bardzo stracił kontrolę nad swoim własnym życiem. 

_Prawdopodobnie_ _wtedy,_ _kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem Rogersa -_ myśli. 

\- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś mogliśmy… 

\- Właśnie. - Charczy. Jest zaskoczony brzmieniem swojego głosu, próbuje odchrząknąć, ale poranione gardło daje się we znaki. Dlatego tylko się krzywi i przełyka. - Nie chciałem pomocy. 

\- Wiem, że nie jest teraz między nami dobrze, ale pomoglibyśmy ci, gdyby… 

\- Nie chciałem niczyjej pomocy. Tak jest… dobrze. - Patrzy na nią i błagał w myślach o to, żeby zrozumiała i żeby nie musiał mówić tego głośno. Nie chciałby tego robić nawet twarzą w twarz, tym bardziej nie ma na to ochoty przy agentach Hydry. 

\- Och… - Kiedy jej usta otwierają się w komiczny sposób wie, że zrozumiała. Natasza zawsze była piekielnie inteligentna - Tony. Ja nie wiem co mogłabym powiedzieć. 

\- Nic, Jest w porządku. 

\- Nie, nie jest, Tony mogłeś coś powiedzieć. Pepper na pewno nie chciałaby, żebyś robił sobie to z jej powodu. 

I zrozumienie uderza go z całą siłą pędzącego pociągu. Oczywiście, że Natasza pomyślała, że to Pepper. Pewnie każdy by tak pomyślał. I chociaż jej śmierć złamała mu serce, to nie kochał jej w ten sposób. Owszem próbowali stworzyć coś na ten swój dysfunkcyjny sposób, ale to nie wyszło i to też było w porządku, ponieważ Pepper była jego bratnią duszą. Najlepszą przyjaciółką i choć nie kochał jej w ten sposób, to była dla niego ważna. Jak jedyna prawdziwa przyjaciółka, którą miał. Nikt oprócz nich samych tego nie wiedział, nawet Rhodes. Więc logicznym było, że Natasza tak to odebrała. I jasne, że mógłby to tak zostawić, w końcu to miałoby sens, ale chyba jednak jest trochę egoistą i Pepper miała w tym względzie racje. Tony myśli, że w sumie to dlaczego nie i tak za parę chwil umrze, więc choć raz może pozwolić sobie być szczerym. Nie chce tego tak zostawić. Więc patrzy Nataszy prosto w oczy, wzdycha przeciągle i uśmiecha się odrobinę smutno do samego siebie. 

\- Czy wiesz, że kiedy Steve się martwi, jego oczy mają barwę burzowego nieba? Zawsze chciałem, żeby tak na mnie spojrzał. - Słyszy jak ktoś z sykiem wciąga powietrze. Stara się zapanować nad drżącym głosem, ponieważ serio Tony Stark nie powinien bać się śmierci. - Chciałbym móc kochać go choć chwilę dłużej. - Mówi i to wszystko co chodzi mu po głowie. 

I tyle. Myśli, że to powinno być trochę bardziej spektakularne, chociaż nie da się zignorować tej ogromnej ulgi, którą odczuwa. Dobrze w końcu powiedzieć to na głos. Nie widzi jednak jak reaguje na to Natasza, ponieważ praktycznie natychmiast obrywa w głowę tak mocno, że krzesło sie przewraca. przez chwile czuje się zamroczony i może tylko mu się wydaje, ale właśnie słyszy te fajerwerki na które czekał, ponieważ serio, ale ma wrażenie, że coś wybucha w oddali. Nie jest pewny, ponieważ zbyt bardzo dzwoni mu w uszach od upadku i jest prawie pewny, że traci przytomność. Ma wrażenie, że ktoś ponosi go z podłogi i próbuje ocucić. Ma cholerne deja vu, bo znów, kiedy otwiera oczy świat wiruje. Słyszy coś co podejrzanie brzmi jak jego własne imię, ale dźwięk tego głosu go relaksuje, więc pozwala sobie odpłynąć trochę bardziej i kiedy tym razem ktoś go podnosi, ma wrażenie, że znajduje się we właściwym miejscu. 

* 

Jakiś czas później, Tony wie, że to nie jest jednak właściwe miejsce, ponieważ budzi się z okropnym bólem głowy, gardła no i… w sumie całego ciała. Ledwo porusza się na posłaniu i próbuje ruszyć ręką, ale coś ciężkiego mu ją unieruchamia. Jęczy cicho i otwiera oczy spodziewając się kolejnej celi i dłoni zakutej w kajdany. Mruga parę razy zanim oczy przyzwyczają mu się do światła i spogląda na swoją dłoń, która… łączy się z jakąś inną. I Tony serio niemal dostaje zawału, kiedy zauważa, że ta druga dłoń przytwierdzona jest do śpiącego na krześle Steve'a Rogersa, a właściwie należy do niego. Mruga parę razy i przetarł by oczy rękoma, gdyby nie to, że jedna z nich była przygnieciona do materaca. Próbuje nią delikatnie poruszyć. Skutkuje to jednak tym, że Rogers podrywa się jak oparzony w pełni gotowy do walki, kiedy jednak dostrzega Tony’ego momentalnie się rozluźnia a w jego oczach pojawia się coś co ciężko Tony’emu nazwać. 

\- Tony - szepcze miękko i podnosi ich splecione palce przykładając je sobie do czoła. Stark mimowolnie czeka na atak kaszlu, ale nic takiego się nie dzieje - Tak się bałem. Tak cholernie się bałem. Nigdy więcej nie waż mi się robić czegoś takiego. 

Tony chce zapytać, czy chodzi mu o porwanie, pobicie czy śmiertelną chorobę, na którą umiera, ale w jego wzroku jest coś takiego, że słowa zamierają mu w ustach. Kiedy Steve całuje ich palce patrząc mu prosto w oczy, krztusi się powietrzem. I może tylko mu się wydaje, ale chyba widział na tych cudownych ustach zadowolony uśmiech. 

\- Już tam byliśmy Tony. Szedłem po ciebie - zapewnia patrząc mu w oczy - Szedłem. Natasza miała zająć Narrowa, który wcześniej skontaktował się z nami z żądaniem okupu. Chciał cię wymienić na tajne informacje. Oddałbym mu wszystkie tajne informacje jakie mamy, żeby cię stamtąd wyciągnąć. - Zapewnia, a Tony’emu zasycha w ustach - Fury się nie zgodził, więc zrobiliśmy to inaczej. Kiedy Narrow połączył się z Nataszą my byliśmy już w środku, byli zaskoczeni. Nie spodziewali się tego, że przechwycimy jednego z ich ludzi a on poda nam twoją dokładną lokalizację. - Steve spogląda na niego jakoś twardo i sam nie wie co ma o tym myśleć, ciągle rozprasza go widmo pocałunku na palcach. - Tony słyszałem. Wszystko. 

Echo jego słów odbija mu się w głowie i Tony panikuje tylko odrobinę, w końcu co może się stać. Najwyżej usłyszy, że jest chorym pedałem i ma trzymać się od niego z daleka, ale wiedzieć to a usłyszeć to dwie różne rzeczy. Próbuje więc zabrać dłoń, którą trzyma Steve, ale on tylko wzmacnia uścisk. 

\- Nie, proszę nie. Tony. Cholera. Szukałem cię, cały ten czas. Proszę wysłuchaj mnie. - Okej, to musi być sen. Piękny sen, z którego zaraz się obudzi. - Bucky mówił, że już dawno powinienem ci to powiedzieć, wprost zapytać cię, gdzie jesteś, co się dzieje, ale bałem się, że się ukryjesz. - I Tony nic nie może poradzić na to, że na dźwięk tego imienia mimowolnie tężeje. - Nie, Cholera…. Jestem w tym beznadziejny czyż nie? - milknie na chwilę i po chwili podejmuje dalej nie patrząc na Tony'ego - Syberia była najgorszym momentem mojego życia. Zawiodłem cię i pobiłem a na koniec zostawiłem tam całkiem samego i … To było tak złe, że nie umiem tego wyrazić. Nie cofnę już czasu, ale wiedz, że naprawdę tego żałuję. Potem… potem się nie odzywałeś i jeszcze Doom, rujnujący wieżę. W życiu się tak nie bałem, a ty nie odbierałaś, nie wiedziałem co się dzieje. A kiedy już się odezwałeś, Jezu… tak szybko się rozłączyłeś, ale byłeś bezpieczny, tak mi się wydawało. Ale ciągle nie byłem pewny i bałem się, że coś się stało. Dopadliśmy Dooma, a on powiedział, że ciebie tam nie było i dzięki bogu Tony, bo nie przeżyłbym tego. - Spogląda na niego niepewnie - Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś chory, gdybym... 

\- Nikt, nie wiedział - Szepcze Tony cicho, bo tylko tyle może z siebie wykrzesać. 

\- Nikt? - I tony kręci głową, ponieważ, jego gardło zawodzi - Boże to było takie nieodpowiedzialne, wiesz co by się stało gdybym nie zdążył na czas? - Tony nie może patrzeć w te smutne oczy więc odwraca wzrok. Słyszy jak Steve wciąga powietrze - Mój Boże. Chciałeś... chciałeś umrzeć? Tony, Boże. -Tony Czuje jak Steve ściska jego palce i całuje je, jakby chciał mu coś tym przekazać. - Nigdy więcej tak nie rób słyszysz? Nigdy. Nie mogę cię stracić Tony. Boże. Tak bardzo cię kocham. 

I Tony myśli, że się przesłyszał. Ale doskonale czuł na swoich palcach jak Steve wypowiada te słowa. 

\- Jeszcze raz. 

\- Co? - Steve zamiera 

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz. - Prosi, bo cholera ale musi się upewnić 

\- Kocham cię Tony. - Mówi Steve, a kiedy następnym razem czuje lekkie jak piórko muśnięcie ust na swoich własnych, Tony myśli, że już od dawna nie mógł oddychać tak swobodnie jak w tej chwili. 

* 

Kiedy dwa miesiące później Tony leży w wielkim łóżku z ręką Steve'a przerzucona przez jego tors, wie, że będzie dobrze. Po prostu dobrze. Co prawda jeszcze długa droga przed nimi. Zbroja Iron Mana ciągle kurzy się w jego warsztacie, ale Tony wie, że jeszcze będzie w stanie ją założyć, szczególnie kiedy wspierają go przyjaciele. Świat nie jest bajką, wszystkie jego problemy nagle nie zniknęły i ciągle mają sporo rzeczy do przepracowania. Chociażby kwestie Buckiego czy Syberii, ale w takich chwilach jak te, kiedy słyszy kłótnię Clinta z Nataszą, stukot składającej wazy prawdopodobnie zbitej przez Thora czy wrzask Wandy, kiedy czuje kojący ciężar ręki Steve'a i kiedy może oddychać pełną piersią wie, że dadzą sobie radę. 

Z sentymentem spogląda na jedyną rzecz w tym pokoju, którą zabrał ze sobą z leśnej chatki. 

Na drewniane pudełko z zasuszonym bukietem czerwono-fioletowych fiołków alpejskich w środku i wyrytym na nim napisem “Dowód na to, że Tony Stark ma serce.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kwiaty, które wykasłuje Tony, to fiołki alpejskie.  
> Opierałam się na mowie kwiatów i wiadomościach znalezionych w Internecie. 
> 
> Fiołek alpejski oznacza : Czemu o mnie zapominasz? Moje myśli są z Tobą.  
> Kolor też ma znaczenie : Kwiaty fioletowe oznaczają smutek i żal.  
> Kwiaty w kolorze czerwonym symbolizują namiętność i pożądanie. To kolor przeznaczony dla osób, które kochamy.
> 
> Więc można powiedzieć, że :  
> Fioletowy fiołek alpejski: Przykro mi, że o mnie zapomniałeś.  
> Czerwony fiołek alpejski: Kocham cię, nie mogę przestać o Tobie myśleć.


End file.
